The Many Languages of Middle Earth
by kellyjb514
Summary: Aderyn is traveling with the Company as their translator but she knows when she isn't wanted. When the opportunity presents itself, will she abandon them? Even if it means the death of herself and everyone she knows?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Okay so I received a request for this story and here it is! This is honestly the best I could do with this prompt and I'm not really sure how I feel about it. Either way, I don't own anything except my own character. Please review and let me know what you think of this type of pairing!

Oh! Anything in **bold** lettering is something said in Black Speech!

They were running, always running. She could never keep her feet in place for a moment without being yelled at. Now they were running for their lives through Goblin Town, pushing and stabbing at the dirty creatures that lived here. Aderyn groaned as she held her side. One of the goblins had managed to cut her and it was beginning to sting badly. They were almost out of the tunnels when the Great Goblin reappeared and taunted them. A few swipes from Gandalf and the goblin was dead, offsetting the balance on the bridge. Down, down they went, faster and faster until the bridge began catching on the outer walls. It slowed down enough that they weren't killed upon landing. Pulling herself out of the wreckage, Aderyn shook the dirt from her body as her black hair fell around her. Offering her hand to Bofur, the Dwarf thanked her as she helped him out of the wreckage. "Gandalf!" Kili's terrified cry was loud and they all looked up to see the goblins scaling down the walls in thousands. "There are too many! We cannot fight them!"

"Only one thing will save us, daylight." They began running again. _Oh we're always running. Why are we always running? Why can't these ridiculous Dwarves keep themselves out of trouble long enough for a leisurely stroll?_ Aderyn kept her hand pressed to her side as she glared at their leader. Thorin Oakenshield held no respect for her and he made sure that she knew at every opportunity. In his opinion, women had no right coming on a quest like this. The only reason Aderyn was here was because the wizard had demanded she stay. "The girl stays or I shall leave and take my burglar and your translator with me." Needless to say, Aderyn had been forced to stay. She was the only person Gandalf could trust that knew the many languages of Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs. That however, didn't make Thorin any friendlier. He despised that this young woman somehow knew the secret language of his people.

They got outside the mountain and many sucked in large gulps of air. They continued running and finally stopped in a small clearing, Gandalf counting as they went past him. Aderyn sat down on a fallen tree and pulled her tunic away to examine her cut. It wasn't deep and it didn't look as though the blade was poisoned but it still _hurt_! "Are you alright lass or do you need me to look at it?" Oin's voice was soft and Aderyn shook her head slowly knowing that without his ear trumpet, he definitely wouldn't hear her.

"Oh lovely, now you've gone and gotten yourself injured? How completely wonderful!" Thorin's voice was soft enough that nobody else heard but Aderyn stiffened slightly. He was standing behind her and as soon as Oin walked away, Thorin joined her on the log. His voice was filled with scorn and hate, which Aderyn couldn't understand the source of. "You're so useless, so helpless. You're worse than the Hobbit. He at least, can use his sword. You're a hindrance and I wish you had never come on this quest." Sighing, the woman ran her hand through her hair, disturbing the inky tresses before locking her eyes onto Thorin's. Her eyes were fairly disconcerting, as they were two different, striking colors. One eye was bright blue, while the other was a blazing green color. When she stared at someone, the person couldn't help but feel uncomfortable because her gaze was always so intense.

Once Thorin was sufficiently squirming, Aderyn moved her gaze elsewhere. "I don't understand why you hate me. You've always hated me, from the moment we met. I'm done trying to understand and as soon as there is the opportunity, I will be leaving the group. I have taught Ori enough tidbits of languages that he will be able to translate small conversations. I know where I'm not wanted, so I shall go where I'm needed." Before he could speak, the woman stood up and walked away from him. Gandalf had just finished his counting and was arguing with Dori about where the Hobbit had disappeared to.

Bored and disinterested in the whereabouts of Bilbo Baggins, Aderyn began walking downhill. She knew this was the direction they were going to take so she figured she may as well scout ahead. Nori, knowing what she was going to do, whispered to his brother that he was going to follow her. "Aderyn wait for me!" The woman slowed down but she didn't stop to wait for him. Once he had caught up, he kept his sword in one hand but reached for Aderyn's with another. Nori had been trying to catch her attention for a few days now but she never paid him any mind. "Nori you can't hold my hand." The Dwarf smirked and grabbed her hand anyway. Aderyn sighed but allowed it, smiling at the thought of their unexpected friendship.

"I heard what Thorin said to you and personally, I think it was inappropriate. You're the best translator I know." She laughed as she nudged his shoulder. "I'm the _only_ translator you know, dope." The two walked in companionable silence, looking at their surroundings with a sharp eye and sharper ears. "You know Aderyn; I still find it fascinating that you can walk so silently." The woman shrugged before making a shushing motion and listening intently. A distance howl reached her ears and she grabbed Nori before turning and running back the way they came. They reached the Company again, apparently just in time to catch Bilbo at the end of some glorious speech. "Thorin we have to go. We have to go now!" Before anyone could question the two, multiple howls were heard but they were much closer now. "Out of the frying pan." Gandalf finished the saying, "And into the fire." Then he screamed at them to run.

Aderyn groaned and Nori tugged at her hand again, pulling her with them. _There had better be a damned good reason for all this running! The thought of how good I'm going to look can only take me so far._ "There's a cliff! Stop, stop!" Luckily they stopped in time, only to look around in panic as they realized they were trapped. "Up into the trees. All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Noticing the Hobbit was not yet into a tree, Aderyn ran over to help him. Together they pulled his sword out of a warg's head and jumped into a tree just in time to avoid being eaten. The wargs jumped at the trees, tearing at the lower branches and the woman pulled her foot out of the way just in time to avoid having it torn off. Suddenly, they pulled away and began pacing as the rest of the pack caught up to them. Riding astride a white warg, was none other than Azog the Defiler.

"Azog!" Thorin's voice sounded strangled and filled with horror. For some reason, Aderyn found herself staring at the orc with a smile on her face. Azog smiled as he pet his white warg, speaking loudly in Black Speech. "Aderyn, what's he saying?" The woman looked up at Thorin, who hadn't even attempted to help her into the tree. "Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain." The woman shrugged before turning and staring at the pale orc once more. "He's basically saying he killed your father and you're going to die the same way." Thorin paled at her words, staring at the small army of orcs and wargs.

Noticing the woman's face, as she was the only one not reeking of fear, Azog pointed at her with his mace. " **You, woman! What is your name?** " She answered quickly, listening as Gandalf explained what Azog had said. " **You interest me. The Dwarves sit in the trees and quake with fear at my presence. You however, stare at me with your strange eyes and I only see your curiosity. Tell me why.** " Aderyn sat herself farther forward on the branch, giving Azog a full view of her. " **You are a King slayer! These Dwarves fear the raw power you exude while I enjoy it immensely. Though I do wonder why you have paused in your attack. Does killing the dwarves no longer interest you?** " Gandalf faltered in his translation, staring at Aderyn with wide eyes before continuing. Azog walked his steed forward a few feet before holding his good hand out to her. " **Come with me, my little bird, and I will allow you to enjoy raw power such as you have never seen before.** " As she made to move down the tree, Gandalf yelled out to her, "My dear, you do not have to do this! Make the right choice!" Aderyn stopped, looking quickly between Azog and the Dwarves in the trees.

" **If I come down, will it save them? Will they be left alone?** " Azog merely nodded his head slowly, not giving a formal answer. "What is happening? Aderyn, what are you doing?" Thorin's voice was harsh and cracked through the air like a whip. Looking up at him, the woman smiled brightly before she answered. "I'm going where I'm needed." With that, she dropped out of the tree and walked past the wargs to Azog. The Dwarves yelled and screamed in confusion which turned to anger as the woman bowed to Azog. Reaching down and pulling her onto the warg, he whispered in her ear. " **There is no need for you to bow to me. Only those beneath me must do so.** " Her reply was so filled with an innuendo that it made the pale orc flush slightly.

Turning his pale beast around and moving the way they had come, the orc motioned with his hand and the wargs resumed their attack on the trees. The Dwarves cried out for help, Nori even going as far as to call out Aderyn's name. The woman stiffened in Azog's hold but didn't look back, only leaning farther back against his chest as they rode away from the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning his Warg around so he could watch the battle, Azog growled as the Dwarves started throwing flaming pinecones. With the whole area on fire, the Wargs refused to get any closer to the flames. Aderyn heard the Dwarves cry out in joy as they thought they were safe for a moment. " **The tree is too weak. It will give way any moment now**." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the tree did just that. Tipping over slowly until it was horizontal, the Dwarves were left grasping at branches and the woman couldn't help but jerk in that direction as Ori fell off. Luckily he grabbed his brother's boot but Azog noticed the woman's movement.

Ignoring her soft apology, Azog wrapped his arm tighter around her petite frame as Thorin stood from the tree and began running at them. His sword was shining brightly in the light provided by the fire, looking every bit the picture of a brave warrior until he was knocked to the ground by the white Warg. Aderyn giggled and covered her mouth and Azog reveled in the noise. She enjoyed watching Oakenshield fall, giving Azog another piece of proof that he made a good choice in saving her. The Warg bit down on Oakenshield as he lay on the ground, drawing a pained noise from the Dwarf. His sword flashed from his side and hit the animal on the face, causing it to throw him some distance away.

" **Bring me his head**." An orc dismounted from his ride and prepared to remove the Dwarf king's head. Before he could finish his job however, a small figure tackled him to the ground and stabbed a sword through him. The Orc died quickly and Bilbo Baggins stood in front of Thorin, waving his small sword about threateningly. Azog made to move his Warg forward but Aderyn turned around as much as possible and placed her hands on his chest. Her eyes were wide and pleading, causing a tiny piece of Azog's heart to shatter at the expression. " **The Hobbit, please don't kill him. Azog please leave him be! The Dwarf king is as good as dead anyway, can we not just leave**?"

Before the pale Orc could even answer, a few of the other Dwarves came running toward the group. They began fighting viciously and Azog pulled his steed backwards. Suddenly Kili, who had been standing a distance away shooting arrows, turned and fired blindly in their direction. The arrow hit Aderyn in the shoulder from the side with enough force to make her fall from her seat. Azog snarled and reached out toward her but she was snatched by one of Dwarves who quickly pulled her away by her hair. The woman grunted in pain and reached out for Azog, calling for him desperately.

"Dwalin let me go! Please! I'm sorry! Let me go!" Aderyn's voice was pleading but her struggles spoke of an inner violence that none of the Dwarves wanted released on them. "I'll do no such thing. The pale Orc seems taken with you. We'll use that to our advantage." Before she could answer, giant eagles came swooping out of the skies and began picking up the Dwarves. One grabbed Aderyn and dropped her over the side but she landed on another Eagle's back. Azog screamed in anger as both she and Thorin were taken away.

Hearing his scream, Aderyn turned and looked at him. His good hand was stretched out toward her as if he hoped to still be able to grab her. The woman reached her hand toward him then, making a reckless decision, she jumped off the back of the eagle she was on. Tucking her arms and legs close to herself, she fell faster than any of the eagles could dive. The Dwarves yelled in surprise while Azog screamed her name loudly. They all lost sight of her and the pale Orc turned away, knowing she would probably die from the fall.

Aderyn screamed as she fell but kept her eyes on the river below. Hitting the water would either kill her or break a bone. Either way she wasn't escaping this without injury but she wouldn't be used as a pawn in a Dwarvish game of run away. Aderyn was tired of running. Azog's name was the last thing to leave her mouth as she suddenly plunged into the dark, rushing river below.

 **A.N Okay so remember how I said this was a one shot type story? Well I've gotten requests to continue so I'm going to give it a shot. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
